This invention concerns the use of phthaloylhydrazide* derivatives with as general formula ##STR1## which, surprisingly, have been shown to possess thus far unknown anti-hypoxic and defensive properties in living animal organisms. FNT Translator's note: The Italian term 5-aminoftalidrazide has consistently been translated as 5-aminophthaloylhydrazide, although "aminophthalylhdrazide" is, according to chemists who were consulted, an acceptable alternative. A generic name for this particular compound (Merck Index) is "Luminol".
These properties include the possibility of triggering a pronounced anti-hypoxic and defensive action when administered to the organism in doses of 10 to 300 mg/kg.
Attempts have been made to use 2,3 dihydrophthalazine -1,4 dione and some of its derivatives to decrease serum cholesterol levels (Hall J. M., et al.: Effect of 2,3 dihydrophthalazine-1,4 dione on Sprague-Dawley rats lipid metabolism and serum lipoproteins. Biomed Biochem Acta V.47 (4-5) pp. 423-433; 1988) by modifying levels of lipids with very low density. However, due to certain signs of toxicity, the use of the drug in this context has been limited.